User talk:SandWolf19960
... and I thought I was making a contribution by upgrading the PPCLI site (a regiment from my home town) and adding some new content to 'gaps' on the webpage. I was looking forward to doing some more, including editing, but I guess my commitment is weak because your snide remarks have turned me off. So, hey, lighten up a bit. Sandwolf. Thanks for the rapid and decent response. Mine was too rapid and it was excessive - I erased my contributions, including your upgrades, to two descriptions. I was overly sensitive to your original comments for the reasons I already shared, and doubly sensitive given that I believe the quality of web-based interaction between people is increasingly indecent and non-empathetic. Our exchange - including my response - was emblematic of that. If you and I were having a coffee or a beer, I might say, "Hey, I got interested in this marvelous game, got motivated, and tried to add pieces to it, even though I could not manage the editor well". You might say, "I saw that. Thanks for giving it a go. You made some rookie mistakes, such as not knownig that there is a way to save it for later editing before you publish it, but let me show you how this work and perhaps together we can pump some life into this impressive, but dated and listliess site". I would enjoyed that and then muscled up and cranked out 5-6 more 'roughly right' descriptions, knowing you would make them better, and then pushed hard to complete another cluster. That would have been nice. In any event, I am 50 years old and work on alot of high stakes issues every day (this site was a relief valve for me) so its odd that this pressed my buttons so strongly, but it did. I will list it as an unpleasant exchange on a non-consequential matter between two people who will never meet again. But, again, I appreciated your response. Regards Mark Hey Sandwolf. Knightsword reinserted the Commonwealth Air Brigade, including your upgrades. I am over my temper tantrum and ready to insert some other units. I am not good at working these programs, but willing to learn. Can you point me to something that tells me how to hyperlink bullet-pointed units to their description on other parts of the site? I will try to save you the editing hastle of that. I appreciate whatever direction you can offer. Thx.MarkMichaelCabaj (talk) 02:26, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey Mark. On the edit page, there should be a chain symbol next to the italics button. Highlight a term that you want to link, and click that. It should be able to find the corresponding page, assuming that the page exists and you got your spelling correct. If there is the slightest error (e.g. a missing dash or punctuation mark), it'll think the page doesn't exist, and create a red link (indicating a non-existing page) instead of a nice yellow one. Sandy